


Denny Does Boston

by Lyrastar



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Boston, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrastar/pseuds/Lyrastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little salute to Beantown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denny Does Boston

  
Accessible by stairs only, the topmost level was seldom used by visitors. Denny and Alan made a beeline for it as soon as the doors opened. Never much for foreplay, Denny whipped it out and got straight down to business. This had become his favorite place to do it.

It didn't take long. It never did here.

"Watch out, Alan, this one's gonna be a whopper!" Face pinched with anticipation, Denny grunted like a pig. With a handful of short, tight tugs he prepared his finesse.

"Hey! You guys! Stop that right now!"

The raucous caw shattered Denny's concentration and he cursed in frustration as the sweet tension dissipated just that fast.

The big one had eluded him once more.

"Now!" She sounded mad. And not as in cow.

"All right, all right. I know the drill." Muttering nonsense oaths, Denny hauled it in, shook it off, flipped it up and tucked it back in his pants.

Alan smoothed and straightened his own clothes with one palm.

Her eyes narrowed as her gaze moved up and over his face. Then Alan's. "Didn't I catch you two here last week?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Denny and Alan exchanged a swift glance of communication.

"Maybe. Spin around. I remember women best from their--"

"Denny!"

Alan turned to her and acknowledged her with his trademarked pupil-to-pupil stare. "Alan Shore. I'd offer you a card, but I am currently without a firm. Just think of it as Attorneys without Borders. Or Scruples." He reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a shiny pamphlet. With the one hand that was not wet or salty from their recent activities, he extended it to her.

"Whether it was you who interrupted us last week or one of your colleagues is irrelevant. The salient point is that my husband and I are dues paying members--"

"Patrons," Denny puffed.

"--of this institution, and as such are licensees on private property afforded of the right and privilege to engage in any activity not specifically proscribed by the laws of the Commonwealth or by your terms and conditions. Which this isn't. If I may refresh your memory." He waggled the pamphlet well into her personal space. "And since written agreements may only be amended in writing--"

"Put it in writing. That what the [Public Gardens](http://cache.virtualtourist.com/3005499-Boston_Public_Garden-Boston.jpg) did. Denny Crane."

"--you have no grounds on which to interfere with my husband and I engaging in the peaceful enjoyment of these premises." Alan punctuated his spiel with his smuggest grin and grabbed Denny's hand in what you might call a cuddle. The hand that _was_ still wet and salty from their recent activities.

"I don't care what's in writing." She snatched the pamphlet from Alan's hand and crumpled it into her fist. "Are you morons or just crazy? You can't _fish_ in a [public aquarium!](http://www.neaq.org/animals_and_exhibits/index.php)"

"I was going to throw him back," Denny muttered.

She gave up and turned on Alan, waving the balled page in front of his nose. "This does say you have to abide by any instructions of staff or volunteers. I want you, him _and_ his [Pocket Fisherman](http://www.asseenontv.com/prod-pages/pocketfisherman.htm) out of here! Now! So move it! Pronto!"

"Oh! She's dominating. I like that." Denny leered down her shirt. "If you're that pushy in bed we could work this out. You get us off--let us off in exchange for sexual favors. Good deal for you. Two for one. He's very good. I'm better. Denny Crane. Tell your children."

She blinked at them, nonplussed. This was why she preferred to work with penguins.

Alan grabbed Denny's elbow and steered him towards the stairs. "Never mind her. I don't believe she's in season. Besides, wouldn't you rather fish instead?"

"I can do both. At the same time."

"Yes, I know; I negotiated the personal injury settlement with the young lady."

"Big fuss over a fish hook," Denny scoffed. "Ambulance. [You just push it out the other side and clip off the barb](http://www.aafp.org/afp/20010601/2231.html)."

"Even so. Women are particular that way." He patted at Denny's front trouser pocket. "You do have that thing on safety?"

Denny brushed his hand away. "Stop checking me. I know what I'm doing."

Alan grinned. So did he.

He linked arms with Denny and lightened the mood. "Well, where to now?"

Alan shook his head. "C&amp;D yesterday. I meant to tell you. How about the wharf? We're here already. Think green. It's good for the planet."

"Too cold," Denny griped. "Doesn't Legal Seafoods have a tank?"

"That's lobster."

"Even better," Denny brightened. "You bring the vice grips?"

"Of course." Alan patted his own coat pocket. "And utility shears."

"My Robin," Denny said. "What would I do without you?"

Alan tugged him closer. "The world will never know."


End file.
